The Dragon's Rage
by Energy Dragon Slayer
Summary: 20 years after Fiore beat Alvarez in the war a 16 year old boy with a bit of a memory problem finds himself stumbling on the village of Karakura he found his simple ticket to survival until things go wrong and he meets a certain pink haired girl called Nashi Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never will.** **Also not fully sure if i want the title of my story to be called that I just couldn't think of another one at the moment. Also, he wont be a dragon slayer just pointing that out**

* * *

I woke up to the cold ground. I don't know how or why and for some reason I wasn't panicking I just remained calm while gazing into the blue sky watching the clouds stroll by.

It was peaceful.

I could've have laid there all day if the weather hadn't suddenly changed and rain started pour down forcing me to move and find some shelter. I could see what looked like a town in the distance and set off as quick as I could considering a shirt and a pair of shorts wouldn't be able to help me that much against the rain so I started to run as fast as I could.

After about 30 minutes of running I manged to reach the village. It looked quite nice nothing high tech all the houses were made out of wood and no building was more than two stories high

"Excuse me, would you happen to know a place that would allow me to stay for a night in return for some work?"

Slightly startled he turned to me before answering my question.

"Well the only inn in this town will only accept jewles. Don't you have any on you?"

"No I don't sadly."

...

...

"Hmmmmmmm, how about this then you can stay at mine for as long as you need but until then you help me with an issue this place has been having."

"What's the issue?"

"How about we go to my home first and get out of this rain ,yeah?"

* * *

Isshin's house.

When I had gotten to Isshin's house he'd given me towel to help dry my clothes and keep me warm he said he'd have lent me some dryer clothes but because he was 6 foot 1 and I was about 5 foot 9 and he was quite a large guy (from muscle not fat) He didn't have anything that would fit me. I'd thanked him and said this was more than enough.

"So Mr...

"Isshin Kurosaki."

"So Mr Kurosaki what was the problem you was on about?"

"Ah yes of course. Well you see my little village here Meander has an issue with defence."

"An issue with defence?"

"Yes because even though I run a magic shop there's actually barely a handful of mages in this city and they don't use their magic for fighting mainly to entertain children or too power lacrimas. So, our defence is kind of left fighting without the use of magic and so far we've been fine but lately creatures such as vulcans have been more aggressive lately and we don't know why, so the deal I'm willing to make you is that you can stay here for as long as you need but in return you help defend this place."

"I'd be willing too but I don't really know how to fight."

"Not a problem I'll teach yer!"

I was kinda surprised for a moment that he was so willing to teach but it seemed like a good deal getting to know how to fight and a place to stay.

"Alright Mr Kurosaki."

"Happy to have you aboard kid. Oh! before I forget, what's your name?"

"Oh, er... It's Kai... I think?"

"You don't seem to sure about that."

"I'm having some memory troubles I'd literally just woke up in the middle of a field, I don't even know where I am or what date it is."

"Well then allow me to educate you we are in the village of Karakura on the continent of Fiore and the year is X812."

When I heard him say the word Fiore I felt something pull at the back of my head like I'd heard it before.

But from where?

without noticing me trying to figure out where I'd heard the Fiore from. Isshin showed me where the room I'd be staying in is and with that I'd decided I really needed a good nights sleep.

* * *

The bed I slept in was quite comfortable and I had a decent sleep. Waking up however, was a completely different story.

Currently I was outside Isshin who was currently holding a bloody nose... His nose to be exact.

"You know you didn't have to punch me in the nose so hard right." Isshin complained

"Well to be fair Mr Kurosaki-"

"Call me Isshin."

"Okay. Isshin. Maybe the reason I punched you that hard WAS BECAUSE YOU WOKE ME UP BY PUTTING ME IN AN ARM BAR YOU LUNATIC!"

"Hey! Don't blame I just wanted to see if you have anything instincts when it came to a fight and I can tell you that you definitely know your way around a fight."

Trying to push his anger aside Kai spoke through grit teeth. "Alright then, pushing that aside why are we out in the woods and the very same woods you said had an increase in monsters?"

"Well we're here to see if you have magic so you don't have to rely on those gauntlets like I do my sword."

Ah yes you might be confused. You see after possibly breaking Isshin's nose he'd decided to give me a pair of gauntlets from his shop and what they do is fire little lacrima bullets or I can have the gauntlets manipulate the magic inside so for example. If I had five fire lacrimas within one of the gauntlets I could essentially mesh the bullets together in order to create an explosion of fire from my it. As for Isshin's sword... Well it looked like a giant kitchen knife but apparently it can fire a wave of energy called the getsuga tensho... I think?

Anyways back to my main concern. "So why are we in a forest then?"

"It's a more relaxing place for meditation. Plus wit some magical creatures around it could help you discover if you have a magic container."

"Okay..." I say this a bit sceptical of him in case he tries to put me in ANOTHER arm bar. I sit down with my legs and close my eyes.

"So what is it I'm trying to do?"

"Well you want to be searching inside yourself around the centre of your body you should feel something quite different to the rest of your body it should seem almost, magical."

Ignoring the bad pun I sat for about 15 minutes 'searching' for this 'magic container' and nothing well almost nothing I felt something there but it was so weak it didn't seem special so I just ignored it. right when I was about to 'wake up' from my meditation apparently someone thought I was taking too long and decided that it would be a good idea to put me in ANOTHER arm bar

"ISSHIN!"

* * *

That's how we also ended up back at his house while he once again held a tissue to his probably broken nose.

"Did you have t-"

I simply cut him off "Yes. Yes I did have to punch you in the nose again."

* * *

 **AN: and it is finally done my first chapter of another attempt at a fanfic. I will not delete this one no matter how long it takes for me to upload chapters. Speaking of uploads I don't know how often I will upload this it just depends when I have motivation to write which is not consistent but I shall try.**

 **In a few chapters I may ask people to send in some oc's if they want to considering there will (hopefully) be a lot of original character since this is 20 years after the war. so keep a look out for that.**

 **Also fun fact I did originally plan for this to be a gamer fic and that's why I had Isshin from bleach in here so he could acquire the getsuga tensho but I had decided against it because I though of a better alternative (at least story wise) but there will only be two character's from bleach in this and one of them will be a pain in the ass for Kai.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and have a good day or night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never will.**

* * *

 **Kai POV:**

You know I never expected my day to end up like this. Being surrounded by vulcans while protecting two people who got themselves into trouble because they don't know how to use magic properly. Heck I don't know why I agreed to come along in the first place instead of telling at least Isshin but sadly there's nothing I can do now but fight.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **No POV:**

Kai was in the back garden training making use of the training weights Isshin gave to him. It had been two weeks since Isshin had gotten Kai to see if he had the ability to use magic and so far Kai had just been using his free time to train in fact he became so focused in training Isshin is the only person Kai knows in the entire village.

Isshin deciding he didn't like this had asked one of his friend's daughter to come along and break Kai out of his shell and since Kai was too engrossed in his training he didn't notice the black and red bullet gunning towards him until it was too late sending both him and the unknown projectile tumbling about coming to a stop with swirls in their eyes.

"SorrysorrysorrysorryIforgottodeactivatethespeedlacrimainmyshoean-" said projectile was apologising in what sounded like a girlish voice before realising Kai looked like he was day dreaming so she had decided to get close up to his face and ask "Helloooo, are you ok?"

Snapping out of his confused state and realising she was a bit too close to him Kai jumped back with a blush on his face he responded, "Y-yeah I'm fine. W-who are you exactly?"

"Oh that's right I never introduced myself I'm Lindsay nice to meet you!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm

Lindsay was wearing black combat boots that had a lacrima in each as well black leggings with a black skirt with red on the end as well as black and red corset and red cape with a hood her hair was also short and black with red tips at the end as well as silver eyes and pale skin.

"Nice to meet you I guess... I'm Kai."

"Oh I know Isshin had asked if I could break out of some anti-social shell you've put yourself into or something."

'Of course he did.' "Look thanks for the offer but I'm good I'm just gonna go back to traini-"

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"WE are going to hangout."

"Why?"

"Well, Mr Isshin asked me to break you out of your shell and I'm going to do just that."

Kai had simply decided to walk away and continue his training. "Heyheyhey, what do you think you're doing we are going to the hangout." Before Kai could even respond Lindsay grabbed the back of his collar and sped off.

Sadly for Kai she was not having any of this anti-social behaviour.

* * *

Lindsay had decided to stop near the edge of the village sliding to a stop but also accidentally letting go of Kai in the process as he slid face first into the ground and got up with a groan.

After a quick apology from from she began to lead him to the 'hangout' (this time like a normal person). And during the walk there he had decided that he might as well get to know her and he found out she REALLY liked weapons, like to the point she drooled thinking about them. Speaking of weapons hers was a scythe but not just any scythe it was a customisable high impact lacrima rifle. In simple terms it's also a gun. She even helped Isshin make the gauntlets and boots he uses. Considering she loves weapons so much he was surprised she didn't have it on her turns since she'd under the age of 18 she can only use it with supervision, the only reason I can use mine is because Isshin is, well... he's Isshin I guess. I was curious as to why we were going to the forest if she wasn't allowed her weapon and it turns out a few years ago a wizard had placed an enchantment on a part of the forest making it safe for people to go into so it ended up becoming a hangout.

"And here we are." Lindsay said stopping in front of the 'hangout' however, Kai was confused at the fact it looked just like the rest of the forest Lindsay said it was to do with the magic used to stop things like Vulcans from getting in and to prove her point as Lindsay had walked past the trees a blue aura had surrounded her before disappearing Kai followed soon feeling a warm glow envelope before disappearing out of sight On the inside it looked completely different with assortments of decorations and flowers even hand made swings was set up on some of the trees. While Kai was taking this all in Lindsay decided to announce their arrival.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Surprisingly no one responded to the her excited greeting and they were only greeted by silence in return much to the young girl's surprise. "Weird normally there would be at least some people here but now it's completely deserted."

With a shrug both her and Kai resumed to talk this time Lindsay had learnt more about Kai or the little he had to teach her as he only really remembered his name and that he was around 16 with Lindsay pointing she was only a year younger than him and shortly after proceeded to start thinking of theories on how he ended up in the middle of nowhere.

"Ooohhh, what if, you ended up in a fight with a really strong and after fighting for hours your body finally gave out and collapsed but your opponent so moved by the struggle you put him through simply used some crazy strong and sealed your magic and that's why can feel like somethings there but can't use it!"

Kai simply chuckled at her enthusiasm "As AWESOME as that would be I highly doubt if something like that did happen I'm pretty sure someone would've heard or seen something and come and investigate it and I wouldn't have just woken up and made my way to the village. Although it's good to know you think so highly of me little red." Kai responded ruffling her hair she simply responded with puffing her cheeks and shaking her head to move her hair back into to place before she could respond in anger at such humiliation (Imagine that being said in a overly dramatic voice) some talking below them could be heard

"Man I can't believe how lucky we got being able to scare those two all the way to that cave."

"Yeah what a couple of idiots!"

That was soon followed by a slap to the back of the head and a loud 'ow!' as well.

"Quiet down then you idiots we don't want anyone overhearing us now do we."

"Aww come on Cardin." said the first voice It's not like anyone else is here we scared them off remember?"

"Yeah but it's best not too take the risk idiot what if someone who wasn't there showed or just didn't leave in general."

a forth voice decided to make itself known "Who else is going to show who we haven't scared the only other person would be that kid that weirdo Isshin took in and he doesn't leave his house."

Kai turned to Lindsay in confusion and was about to ask who the hell these guys were when he noticed the determined/angry look on her face and before he could do anything she simply whispered "Wait here." and dropped from the tree they were on and landed on the ground surprising the four strangers before the leader of the group put on a cocky smirk as Lindsay demanded to know what he was talking about the only answer she got was a laugh causing her too activate the magic in her boots speeding up the punch she threw at him in her haste she forgot the fact that Cardin was more than twice her size and her punch only served to piss him off. He gripped her wrist tightly in his left preparing a punch in his right hand but before he could what sounded like a shotgun blast went off and Cardin dropped to the ground as three more went off in succession dropping the other three idiots with him as Cardin yelled out in anger

"What the hell why can't I move!"

"That would be me." Kai responded calmly as he dropped to the ground finally getting a good look at the 4 (If you want a visual look up CRDL from RWBY it'll be better than a description I can give.) "I fired some gravity lacrima bullets at you so you shouldn't be moving for a while so you might as well answer Lindsay's question."

"Shut up dickhead." Cardin replied seething with rage at his humiliation. Kai simply rolled his eyes walking up to the guy with the mo hawk (Russel) and pulled him up by his collar cocking his gauntlet once more and pointing it near Russel's crotch.

"Okay I'll make things simple you tell me and Lindsay what you did and I don't fire close up gravity magic at you. What do you say?"

At this point the guy started to sweat a little but one look from Cardin made him shake his head defiance.

"Alright your funeral." Kai pulled his fist back and went to punch him until the Mr mo hawk cried out.

"Alright, alright! We lead Ying and Yang to a cave were the vulcans normally gather around now please let me go!" He cried out.

"Thank you Mr mo hawk. Lindsay you know where that is right?"

Lindsay could only nod dumbly at what she witnessed and started leading him to the direction the mo hawk guy said. As they were running Lindsay looked at Kai with concern and asked "You err, you wasn't actually going to shoot him were you?"

Kai simply responded with a smirk and said "Of course not I just used a little fear to get him to tell us what we needed that's all. Anyways who's this Ying and Yang he was on about?"

Lindsay's eyes seemed to light up at the question "Oh! Those two are the only magic users in the village! Even though they're not that good at using it it's a really cool lost magic called God slayer magic!"

"God slaying magic?"

"Yeah it's this really cool magic capable of giving someone the power to kill Gods! And not only that, there's also demon slayer magic and dragon slayer magic and each one allows the user to eat the element of their magic to power up and since God slaying no other slayer can eat it. However this one time a guy called Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer from Fairy Tail managed to eat a fire God slayers flames, it must have been so coool!"

Kai however had put a hand to his head as he had gotten a killing headache when she mentioned the name Natsu he had no idea why his head had started to hurt but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Well I don't know who this Natsu is or what the hell this Fairy Tail thing is but we need to hurry and get Ying and Yang yeah?"

Full of determination Lindsay responded by activating her boots and speeding off while dragging Kai by the collar again while Kai's head was still ringing and all he could think was 'Who the heck is Natsu and what the hell is Fairy Tail and why does my head hurt when the more I think about it?' shaking his head he focused 'No I can't think about that now I need to focus on helping Lindsay get Ying and Yang back.

* * *

 **And I am finally done with this chapter sorry it took so long I'd actually forgotten about this for a while and even though there was some more that I wanted to do I figured I could leave it her as I have a lot more planned for the next chapter as it should be about technically one and half since it should have the fight I was planning to include in this chapter but It's been quite a while since I updated and I wanted to get something out for you too read and you'll finally get proper fights in the next chapter! should be about 3 or 4 actually depending on how it goes not to mention it'll also be the last chapter for the prologue meaning things are gonna go wrong. I know it might only be a short arc but I only really wanted to introduce a couple characters who'll be important in this one anyways. but I hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never will.** **Also thank you to everyone who is following and has clicked on favourite I forgot to put this in last chapter but I'm there's actually some people who like the story. Anyways on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **NO POV:**

Thanks to Lindsay's speed boots they were able to arrive at the mouth of the cave in 5 minutes flat however, using her boots to go at such speeds had Lindsay quite tired and she could feel her legs burn in ache from running that fast and insisted Kai give her a piggyback with a sigh Kai knelt down so she could get on his back and with a victorious smile she got onto his back closing her eyes as she rested her on his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep what if vulcans show up how can fight with you sleeping on my back!?"

Not letting Kai's protests stop she simply snuggled further into his shoulder and the crook of his neck and responded, "Calm down vulcans rarely come in here."

"But I thought mo hawk guy said they gather around here."

"They gather around this area but they don't normally go into the cave."

"So then, why did they lead this Ying and Yang into the cave instead of outside for the vulcans?"

"Probably because they're stupid."

Nothing more was said as Kai continued to walk for about a minute until he finally found who was looking for or well he assumed at least. He saw two people one who was wearing completely black that had white trims as well as completely black sandals that matched the colour of his hair he also appeared to be knocked out as someone who looked exactly like him except this person had a colour pallet opposite to him was tending to his injuries. Deciding to let himself be known called with a quiet 'hey' causing the one in white to be instantly on alert turning with his hands up in a fighting position "Who are you?" Even though he tried to sound threatening his voice sounded calm and soothing.

"I came to help you and him home after those four idiots were bragging about leading you two here you are Ying and Yang right?"

He looked at Kai in suspicion at first but then let his guard down when he noticed Lindsay sleeping on his back and picked his brother up in a similar fashion. "Sorry for doubting you I'm Yang and this is my brother Ying."

"Nice to meet you both, now lets get out of here shall we?"

The two began too make their way out of the cave but abruptly stopped hearing the sounds of angry vulcans just outside the caves the two who were actually walking slid to a stop behind a rock carefully setting down Lindsay and Ying, Yang looked to Kai for answers "What do we do?"

"Well considering those guys sound angry chances are they're not going too let us just casually walk on by and I'm pretty sure sneaking wont be an option we're going to do this. You are going to stay here with your brother and Lindsay while I go and knock out the vulcans."

"Are you mad?!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Yang simply sighed in defeat as he knew Kai was right and with that he walked out from behind the rock and got into a runners position and set his sights on one of the vulcans who he was going to charge at he steady himself and switched the lacrima on his boots to wind he burst forward propelling himself with the wind magic he was in front of the vulcan within a couple of seconds he was in front of a startled vulcan activating the magic in his boots for a second time he launched himself in the air to get in the vulcans face he connected a right hook to its face blasting it with some fire magic on impact launching it into another vulcan. Both being visibly dazed Kai charged in to try and knock them out, forgetting about the fact there were 8 other vulcans around him he barely blocked a punch that almost got him in his temple making him skid back instantly utilising the wind magic in his boots he launched into the air as he narrowly avoided the rest of the vulcans crashing into the spot that he was just in.

Switching the magic in his gauntlets to ice he charged up multiple into one on both gauntlets freezing 7 of the 10 vulcans together. Switching to lightning on the way down he shocked the frozen vulcans knocking them out. The three remaining were ready to fight before a magic infused yell was heard launching trees and part of the ground towards Kai's direction launching the three remaining vulcan's towards him as well Kai could barely dodge as he covered his ears with hands his shoulder hit a rock hurting it. getting up clutching his shoulder Kai could see a golden vulcan almost twice the size as the others barge into the area.

Kai got up slightly clutching his shoulder he stood up quickly removing the weighted gear as the vulcan stared him down almost daring him to make the first move Kai launched forward quicker than before but was almost caught off guard when this strange vulcan had matched his speed almost colliding a punch to his entire body if he hadn't flipped over the fist running down its arm he unleashed a flurry of blows with fire magic to its face almost running out he flipped off its face using wind magic to increase the intensity of the flames to push it back but only barely as it came out of the assault looking barely harmed leaving Kai surprised as he was forced to dodge attacks shock waves still winding him using his last two ice rounds and two of his gravity rounds he was able to stop from moving switching to earth rounds to try and trap he charged them up and set off running getting ready to leap into the air he slowed down a little as his shoulder started to throb as if a shock wave was bouncing about in the muscles this momentary distraction allowed the vulcan to hit him with a punch that was even quicker and stronger than the others. Kai spit out some blood as it made impact launching him into the side of the cave embedding him in it as small pieces of rock started to fall down as Kai's eyes started to droop as the vulcan started to close in on him the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a wave of clear energy slamming into the odd vulcan launching it through countless trees.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Alright so I apologise this isn't the end of the prologue like I said it would be in the last author's notes. The reason for this is that i've either been spending time with my friends or i've been at my uncle's (mainly playing D &D) so this has been at the back of my mind. so although I would've liked for this chapter to be longer but I feel unfair that I haven't uploaded in a while and I feel that this was an ok part to leave off at for the next chapter to (hopefully) be the last one of the prologue and Kai's time in karukura. anyways have a good day and I'll see you next time**


End file.
